Manhattan really is filled with people you know
by 64thVanSull
Summary: PercyxNatasha. Just a little idea that's been in my head for a while. If you like it, leave a review or PM me to tell me what you think. If you don't like it, I'll have Percy put out your flames. Hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, guys! This is just something I've had bouncing around in my head for a while and I really like this pairing. If anyone wants me to do more with it, leave a review or PM me or both. I'm open for ideas/requests. Oh, and if anyone is in need of a betareader, I just made my profile and I'm ready to hear what you've got in mind. Hope you like this and unfortunately, I own nothing in this story. All rights go to Marvel and the brilliant mind of Rick Riordan.**

 **Oh, and one last thing, Natasha is younger in this story but like a year or two older than Percy.**

You would think that after living the life I've had, finding about your new girlfriend's secret life/job wouldn't be much of a surprise. Sorry, let me start over from the beginning.

My name is Percy Jackson and I'm a demigod child of the Greek Olympian God Poseidon. I know, that sounds crazy, but it's true. Oddly enough, I've just told all of you this and I haven't even told this to my girlfriend yet.

Now some of you might be thinking, "wait, isn't your girlfriend a demigod named Annabeth?" Yeah, that didn't work out so well. It was mutual, we just lost the spark and ended things on equal terms. We're not as close as we used to be, but we're still friends and hang out when I visit camp every now and then.

As for my new girlfriend, it didn't take me four years to ask her out, let alone kiss her; more like a few cute meetings in an old fashioned coffee house in good old Manhattan. The place is great, old school leather seats and delicious coffee ground in one of those old hand cranked coffee grinders. You know, like the ones you find in antique stores but are always too rusty to use and you never know anyone who can fix 'em.

We met a few days after Christmas, I was sitting in my usual seat next to the window that had the fishnet design that gave me a great frosty view of the Empire State Building. Then all of a sudden, this beautiful redhead wearing a black coat and dark jeans with a hand knit gray beanie came up to me with a cup of coffee in her hand and a glare on her face.

"You're in my spot." she said, I looked up at her and saw that she had her curly hair in a ponytail draped over her right shoulder and eyes as green as mine.

Naturally, I gave her a playful response, "I don't see your name on it." I joked, she didn't laugh.

"You're in my spot. Move." she growled.

"Easy there, Dr. Cooper." I teased, "Just let me finish my coffee and you can have it."

"Really?" she asked.

"Nope, I just started to get comfortable…bazinga!" I shot back laughing. After saying this, I finally managed to get a smile out of her.

"Alright then." she huffed still smirking, she then pulled up a chair and began to sip her coffee. "Since you're gonna be a total jackass about it, I have no choice but to join you."

"My prayers have answered, Aλληλούια!" I cheered sarcastically. To clarify, that last word was Hallelujah in Greek.

"Ah, Greek, huh?" she asked with a sly smirk.

"Half, actually." I replied, suddenly, this girl was peaking my interests. Hopefully, I was peaking hers. "Percy Jackson." I introduced with an outstretched hand. She then shook it and gave me a beautiful smile showing her pearly white teeth.

"Natasha Romanoff."

About a week after I had met Nat (my nickname for her), I found myself in the same situation as before. "You're in my spot." she said to me, though this time she had a more welcoming expression.

"Now before we go through this again, do I need to be a total jackass to get you to join me or to I need to be something else?" I asked.

"Don't push it." she warned still smirking as she pulled up another chair.

"Right, sorry. So, since this is our second rendezvous here, why don't you tell me about yourself?" I asked hoping to get something out of her.

"Fine, but only because this is what people normally do on second rendezvouses." Nat teased before taking a sip. This woman. "But you have to start."

"Alright, alright. I'm a Greek Mythology teacher at a local middle school. I'm twenty-four. I help out at my old summer camp during the summer, naturally. Um, I've got a younger half-brother on my dad's side who as a bit of Down Syndrome." Okay, that last part's not true, but I couldn't exactly tell her that Tyson was a young and less mature than most cyclops now could I?

"I also have a younger step/half-sister on my mom's side. I have ADHD and dyslexia and I like to swim and fish in my free time."

"Fascinating." Natasha nodded.

"Alright then, what about you?" I asked playfully.

"Okay, I'm originally from Russia. I work as a secretary for Tony Stark and Pepper Potts at Stark Industries. I've been an orphan since I was a little girl, I don't accept pity for that, by the way." she warned to which I nodded, "Let's see…and in my free time I like to read and spend time with my best friend and his family when I get the chance."

"Huh, well, I can honestly say I sound like the more interesting person." I joked, Nat then leaned in and asked, "Spell interesting."

Okay, telling a little minx like her who loves to tease that I have dyslexia may not have been the best idea. "…Damn you." I muttered in defeat. Hearing this, she gave out the most angelic laugh I had ever heard.

Needless to say, we did this every chance we had. Soon enough, I plucked up the courage to ask her out, she teased me at first but said yes just as I thought she meant no. After that, we had another which led to us officially becoming boyfriend and girlfriend.

For a while, I felt guilty about keeping my "special secrets" from her. That is until I saw the news footage on the Chitauri attack on New York! Turns out Nat had a few secrets of her own.

So after the attack, I waited for her at our apartment (yes we're that serious), which is where I am now. I'm sitting here in my chair waiting for her to come home so I can finally tell her the truth. Given what she just went through and who she fought alongside with, it shouldn't be too much for her.

The sound of the tumblers turning on the door snapped me back into reality. Natasha walked in and gained a shocked look on her face once she saw me. "Uh, hi, honey." she nervously greeted, "I'm home."

"Sigh, Nat, please sit down." I sighed as I pointed to her usual chair.

"Baby, please, try to understand," she begged, "I didn't tell you for your protection." But I just held my hand up to stop her.

"I'm not mad at you because you lied and kept secrets from me." I said gently, "I am mad because you made me worry, though. And, uh, I have something I need to tell you."

"Oh, my god-you're breaking up with me?!" she asked as tears began to form in her eyes.

"No, but I've been keeping secrets from you too and given what you just went through, I think you'll be able to believe it more than I originally thought."

"Okay." she nodded whipping her tears, oh, did it kill me to see her cry.

"Do you remember when I told you about that camp I used to go to as a kid?"

"Yeah."

"Well…it's actually a Summer Camp…for demigods." I admitted.

"…What?" she asked flatly.

"Well, you know all those old Greek myths? They're real-the gods are real."

"Uh-huh." she responded slowly.

"And…I'm a demigod too."

"…Really?" She asked, "Um…whose your, um…ya know…?" she asked awkwardly.

"…The Olympian god of the seas and earthquakes, Poseidon." I replied afraid of her reaction.

"Anything thing else?" she asked and I just let the dam burst.

"Well, my half-brother Tyson…he's actually a cyclops and a general in our father's Cyclopes army. I have a pet Pegasus named Blackjack and a pet Hellhound that looks like a giant Newfoundland named Mrs. O Leary given to me by Daedalus himself. I've fought and killed the Minotaur, Medusa and her two sisters, one of the three Furies, the Cyclops Polyphemus, and a hydra that creates monster doughnut shops when killed.

'I've also fought the God of war Ares, the Titan Atlas, the Titan Hyperion, the Titan Lord Kronos, almost all of the giants, and the earth Goddess Gaia. I've been to the underworld several times, I went to Tartarus and seen him myself. Personally met all of the Olympian gods and only a few of them like or at the very least don't want to kill me.

"My best friend Grover is a satyr, my cousin Nico is from the 1940s and is still young from staying in a Vegas hotel version of the Lair of the Lotus Eaters and is a gay son of Hades. My other cousin Thalia is a daughter of Zeus who used to be a pine tree for seven years and is the Lieutenant of the Hunters of Artemis. The current Oracle of Delphi used to have a thing for me, my godson is half dryad half satyr whose first word was enchilada. My niece is half cyclops half harpy and my sixth grade Latin teacher who I thought was crippled turned out to be the trainer of heroes Chiron who happens to be a Centaur."

After I finished, Nat looked at me with an unreadable expression and asked, "Is that all?"

"…My first day at camp, I accidently used my water powers to blow up the bathrooms when the camp bully tried to "initiate" me." I added sheepishly.

"And this camp is…where?" she asked.

"On Long Island Sound. And Olympus is on the 500th floor of the Empire State Building." I threw in, obviously, I couldn't stop telling her all the details. For a moment, she said nothing, then she started laughing to the point where she was crying.

"Um, puddin'?" I asked just as she came over to me and snuggled up into my chest with a content smile on her face.

"I love you." she whispered. That was the first time she had ever said that to me, and she just said it after I said what could be considered the most insane thing ever said by someone in the state of New York. And that's saying something.

"I love you too." I replied as I put my arms around her still a bit confused. "So um, does this mean you'll tell me your sec-"

"Shh, snuggle time." she whispered as she put her finger on my lips. Seriously?! I just told this woman practically all the inane crap that's happened to me since I was twelve and she gives me nothing on her?!

Sigh, gods I love this woman, secrets and all.

Even if she is a stubborn twerp from time to time.


	2. Camp Half-Blood Greets a Mortal

**Hey, guys! In light of what people have been saying in the reviews and how many people have been following and putting this fic as a favorite, I have decided to continue on with this. However, I am also writing a very long Kingdom Hearts fic that I've been working on for nearly a year. So, I will be working on this one in between whenever I get stuck on it. Don't worry, I won't abandon this, I never abandon anything. Only thing is, I can't decided whether or not to make this a story with an actual plot, or a drabble fic where I take requests.**

 **So, I'll leave the decision up to you wonderful readers. Leave a review or PM on what you want and I will announce the winning plan in the next chapter or two. Hope you enjoy and as always, I do not own Avengers or Percy Jackson, they belong to their rightful and brilliant owners.**

Today's the big day. After dating each other for a little over a year, Percy is finally going to do it. Yep, show me Camp Half-Blood.

Bet you were thinking about something else, huh?

Right now, it was the middle of July and the heat wasn't too bad for a visit. We were both dressed in summer clothes and standing before the stone arch that said in ancient Greek: Welcome to Camp Half-Blood.

"You ready, babe?" Percy asked me as he squeezed my hand.

"More or less. Has anyone ever done this before?" I asked.

"Hard to say, most demigods from our pantheon don't usually live past eighteen." he replied like it was nothing.

"Lovely." I muttered as he began to walk ahead of me past the arch. As soon as I tried to follow, I was smacked against some weird invisible barrier.

"Oh, right." Percy mumbled, "Sorry, honey, give me a sec. I offer you passage into our camp." he said causing the barrier to let me through.

"You could have warned me about that." I growled.

"Well, it's never happened to me and we normally don't bring mortals here." he retorted. As we made our way through camp, we walked past a large pine tree that had a massive sleeping dragon wrapped around it which also had a golden fleece on one of its branches.

"Is that the actual Golden Fleece?" I asked.

"Yep." Percy replied.

"How do you have it?"

"I brought here from the Sea of Monsters my second summer with some friends when the tree was poisoned."

"And you just left it there?"

"It's the only thing that keeps the barrier up." he shrugged, "And these are all the cabins. Each one in the Omega formation represents the Olympians. Hera's is more for just a way to honor her and Artemis's is for whenever her hunters stop by."

"Cool, what's that big house over there?" I asked.

"That would be the Big House. It's where Chiron and Mr. D stay."

"Mr. D?" I asked.

"The Camp Director. If we come across him, whatever you do, don't bother trying to correct him if he says your name wrong; and don't piss him off. …In fact, it's probably best that we try to avoid him at all costs." Percy advised.

"Okay." I replied not really sure why as we went past a cave. "Who lives here?" I asked.

"This is our Oracle's home. Hey, Rachel!" He called, after he did, another red head wearing paint covered clothes that also had holes came out and greeted us.

"Hi, Percy!" she exclaimed as she enveloped my boyfriend in a tight hug.

 _"_ _The current oracle of Delphi used to have a thing for me."_ Percy's voice rang through my ears. There was no way in hell I was losing to this cave dweller, I'm the only redhead for my pookiebear!

"So what's up?" Rachel asked us.

"Just showing this lovely lady here around camp." Percy clarified still smiling while putting his arm around me.

"Oh, so this is the famous Natasha you've been talking about." Rachel smirked before taking my hands and pretending to cry, "You've have no idea how happy I am to see another ginger!" she cried.

"Uh, I take you don't see many around here, then?" I asked, this was getting weird.

"No, at least not naturals like us. Most of the Aphrodite kids will dye themselves red, but they don't have the same spunk, know what I mean?" she asked.

"Well, Rach, as much as we'd love to hear your oh, so wonderful whining, we still have a lot to see." Percy informed.

"Alright fine, catch you two love birds later." she winked before going back in her cave.

"That's the girl that used to have a crush on you?" I asked him.

"Yeah, nothing ever happened, though. And trust me, if you knew what comes with her job, you wouldn't be thinking all those negative thoughts I know you already have in your head." he told me.

"Oh, yeah, like what?"

"She has to stay single and a virgin for the rest of her life." he said flatly.

"…That poor, poor girl." I muttered in horror. We then walked into the area where I saw this big mass of black fur. As we got closer to it, I noticed it wasn't just fur, it was a giant Newfoundland with a collar that had smiling skull and crossbones tag.

"Hey, girl!" Percy called happily though he look a bit nervous, apparently, this was his one of his pets. Mrs. O Leary lifted her massive head and looked at him like Christmas had come early. As she ran over to us, the ground shook and became soaked from the slobber flying from her mouth.

She then tackled Percy to the ground and smothered him with sloppy kisses. "Ah, yeah, I love you too, girl." he said a bit disgusted from the amount of drool on him before using his powers to get it off.

"So this is your dog?" I asked through my laughter.

"Yep, the only Hellhound friendly enough to be a pet, Mrs. O Leary." He then got that mischievous look on his face before turning back to his overgrown dog literally from hell.

"Go say hi to Natasha, girl." he said causing her to pounce on me and lick me. Seeing the glare I've been developing over the many years as an assassin, he shrunk back before picking up a training dummy. "Okay, Nat's mad. Go kill the Spartan, girl!" he said as he tossed the dummy, Mrs. O Leary happily did.

I however, still covered in drool, was not happy and tapping my foot with my arms crossed. "Um, I'm sorry." he said sheepishly after getting it off of me.

"Oh, you know I can't stay mad at you." I said with a smile as I walked over to him and punched him in the gut, "At least not after I get back at you." I whispered in his ear before kissing his cheek.

"Alright, I admit, I deserved that." he groaned. Later on, we walked over to what looked like a massive construction site away from the cabin.

"And this is going to be our new addition to the camp for the college students and adults who live long enough, New Athens." he announced.

"New Athens?" I asked.

"Yeah, it's our version of the Roman camp's New Rome."

"There's a Roman camp?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yep, in California, it's called Camp Jupiter. Originally, some of the children of Ares were wanting to call it New Sparta, but everyone else was against it. It should be ready by next summer, though." Percy informed looking at it fondly and squeezing my hand in his. Oh my god, was he thinking about that with me?!

"Yeah, I am." he said in my ear, "You really need to work on speaking your mind, honey." he said causing me to turn as red as my hair, him kissing my cheek really didn't help either.

"Shut up." I huffed. The day went on as planned, Percy introduced me to all of his friends, I got the chance to meet his Pegasus Blackjack, I met that girl who Percy soaked with the toilet water. Ironically, she's become a happy house wife who only gives death glares to anyone other than her kids.

Although, things certainly got awkward when we came across Percy's ex-girlfriend, Annabeth. We came across her as we made our way over to the beach. "Percy?" she asked at the sight of us.

"Hello, Annabeth." he said with a dry smile, "How have things been?"

"Um, good. Who's this with you?" she asked looking at me.

"This is my girlfriend, Natasha Romanoff."

"Oh, daughter of…" she trailed, apparently she expected me to be a demigod.

"She's a mortal." he replied stiffly, I guess they had a falling out or something.

"Oh, well…I'll let you two have fun then. Goodbye." she said choked before walking off. I just met the girl and I realize how hard it can be to see someone you once loved with someone else.

"Sorry about that. She's been going through a tough time lately." Percy said sadly, "Family issues, ya know?"

"Yeah, hope things work out for her." I said looking back at the poor girl. The day continued on the same until night came. We were both exhausted so we decided to stay in Percy's old cabin for the night.

As always, I slept on the left side of the bed with Percy's arm draped over me. Since I was a little girl in the Red Room, I've always believed what I was raised to believe, that I have no place in the world. But being with this man, this wonderful man I finally found my place in the world.

All I have to do is just keep him out of Fury's sight. Yes, out of Fury's sight where he's safe.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, guess what? I'm back with another chapter! I still don't know what do with this story, though. I'm gonna keep going with it, I just don't know if I'm gonna add some action with this or just keep on rolling with the fluff. To be honest, I do see this more as a story filled with fluff. Hard to say given that it takes me less than an hour to write these chapters. But anyway, I'm glad that so many of you favorite this and follow it. So, I hope you all like this one as much as the last two. And I still own nothing, Riordan and Marvel do.**

A few months after our little trip to the camp, it was back to the old grind for me. I've been a loyal member of S.H.I.E.L.D. ever since it gave me my salvation, but not once have I ever fully trusted Fury. A man who is has that many secrets yet hates it when anyone else has them will always do anything to learn them. And if he doesn't like them, he will end them.

Currently, I was walking through the halls of HQ, Fury had called the Avengers in for a debriefing of our next assignment. I quickly rid my head with worry so as not to attract suspicion from Fury or Rogers. Don't get me wrong, he's a nice guy and I'm glad to have him as a friend, but he's like a dog: loyal without question of anything asked.

"Het, Nat." a voice greeted from behind me, I turned to see my best friend and fellow assassin Clint Barton; also known as Hawkeye.

"Hi, Clint." I greeted back.

"Everything okay?" he asked noticing my concerned thoughts regarding Percy.

"Yeah, why wouldn't they be?" I asked.

"You tell me. You seem a bit off." he pointed out.

"Just thinking." I snapped.

"Alright. Just try not to do it too much," he warned before smirking, "Last thing we need is for the smoke alarms to go off."

"I don't know how you can talk to me like that given that you use those arrows of yours for compensation regarding something you clearly lack downstairs." I retorted calmly.

"Laugh it up, gingersnap." he growled as he continued to the debriefing. As we took our seats, Tony, Bruce, Thor and Steve entered the room with Fury coming in with his usual look of intimidation.

"Alrighty, then boss-man, what've you got for us today?" Tony asked trying to be funny.

"Well, you're in luck Stark, I have a new target for all of you." Fury informed.

"What've they done?" Steve asked.

"Must've been something pretty serious if the Avengers need to take care of 'em." Clint added.

"Multiple counts of destructive behavior throughout his childhood." Fury began as he read over the file in his hand. "Blew up a school bus with a cannon on a field trip during his 3rd grade year of elementary school."

Wait, that sounds very familiar.

"Expelled from just about every school he's attended up until his freshman year of high school. At the age of twelve, he was accused of being involved with terrorists and partially destroyed the St. Louis Gateway Arch. The following year, destroyed his school's gymnasium with cannonballs."

Where have I heard this before? I normally don't forget important details like this.

"The following winter, he and a group of other children around his age led an attack against Westover Hall, a military academy upstate. Year after that, attacked another one his schools on his first day. Three years after that, he and other group of adolescents were seen all over the world in the most unlikely places."

Three years after-oh, no. It can't-they wouldn't.

"As far as we know, these individuals gather at one specific location every summer: Long Island Sound. The individual's I want all of you to locate name is Mr. Percy Jackson." Fury finished, and when he did, it felt as though I was living my worst nightmare.

"Agent Romanoff." Fury addressed, "I'm assigning you to locate Mr. Jackson. Find him and end him."

"Yes, sir." I replied, wait, what?! Did I just agree to kill Percy?! Later that day after I went home, I began to prepare dinner. I was in the middle of chopping some peppers when Percy came through the door.

"I got to say, this year's batch of kids are even more talkative than last year's." he said as he dropped his school bag on the counter.

"Hmm." I replied.

"Puddin?" he asked noticing my expression, "Everything okay?"

"…Percy?" I asked, "You know that I love you, right?" I asked as my voice shook, my grip on the knife tightened.

"Of course. I mean, how could you not?" he asked playfully, "I'm quite the catch."

"Then you'll know that I hate myself for doing this." I admitted just as I thrusted the knife at his heart.

But just before it could pierce his chest, Percy stepped to the side and slammed my arm against the counter as he took the knife. "Nice try, Nat, but not good enough." he said to me with a malicious grin.

He then took the knife dragged its tip through my arm from the elbow down, opening the veins. Normally, I'd be able endure the pain long enough to eliminate my target, but seeing Percy do this to me brought me to the floor.

He said nothing as he pulled out his sword and just grinned as he brought its tip into my neck.

Next thing I knew, I was upright in our bed panting and sweating. "Oh, thank God, it was a nightmare." I thought.

"Nat?" Percy asked groggily from my side, "What's wrong?" he asked, as soon as I heard his voice, tears came to my eyes.

"Oh, Percy!" I sobbed, even if it was a nightmare, I still tried to kill the only person in the world that made me feel loved.

"Hey, hey, it's alright." he soothed while stroking my hair. I'll admit, this is a first for me. I've had nightmares nearly every night my entire life as an assassin, but not once have I broken down like this; I've mostly just laid in my bed refusing to feel any emotions. And yet here I was, sobbing in the arms of my boyfriend.

After a few minutes, I finally calmed down; but Percy still held me just to keep me feel safe. "It's alright. I'm here, I've got you." he whispered as he kissed my temple. I looked over at the clock and saw that it was five in the morning, just a couple of hours before we would both go to work.

"Sorry I woke you." I mumbled into his shoulder.

"Don't apologize." he hushed soothing me back to sleep.

"I love you." I whispered as I began to fall back asleep.

"I love you too, angel." he whispered back. Later, after we got up a second time, we went through our usual morning routine. We made and ate breakfast, got ready for work, left our comfy home, and shared a loving kiss before going in the opposite directions for our jobs.

Thankfully, I didn't have a sense of déjà vu from my dream. This time, I found myself walking into Fury's office. "Good morning, boss." I greeted as he looked at his computer.

"Good morning, Natasha. Something you need?" he asked.

"Actually, there is and it's very important." Hearing this, he looked up at me with his one good eye.

"What might that be?"

"You remember the deal you made with Barton regarding the still kept secret of his family?" I asked.

"Considering as I personally agreed to that deal, yes. What about it?"

"Would it be too much to ask if you could grant me a similar deal?" I asked earning a once in a blue moon look of shock on my boss's face.

"…You mean you actually found a guy that can put up with you?" he asked. Most women would be offended by that, but seeing as it's me we're talking about, he proves a valid point.

"Yes, sir."

"Alright." he said raising his hands, "Where do you want to be relocated?"

"See, the thing is, I haven't discussed this with him yet." I admitted.

"Oh?"

"Yeah, we should, however, be moving to a newly built establishment on Long Island Sound next year which happens to be well protected, if all goes well. Until then, I'd like our current location to be kept off of S.H.E.I.L.D. records and this strictly between the two of us and Barton."

"Sounds fine to me, Agent Romanoff, but I can't take something off record if it was never there." Fury informed before I thought I saw a ghost of a faint smirk.

"Thanks, boss." I said smiling before going back to work. Now, given that I am one of the most well-known, respected, and my personal favorite, feared agent in this organization, I got to leave work early. Yay! Back home to my honeykins!

When we sat down for dinner, I told Percy about my request to Fury, and that's when everything took a turn for…well…

"Um, honey?" he asked looking nervous.

"Yeah?" I asked, he then took his hands in mine and looked me in the eye. I swear, I know it sounds cheesy and like lovesick-teenager talk, but I could just stare into his eyes forever.

"We've been together for a while now, right?"

"Almost two years now, babe." I replied still smiling.

"Almost two, wow." he sighed still nervous for and very obvious reason. Oh, he's so adorable. "I uh, I uh, I uh-"

"Hun," I interrupted, "If I say yes now, will you be a bit calmer so you can get this off of your chest?" I asked.

"Uh, we-well, how do you know what it is I'm going to ask?" he asked trying to sound like he had the upper hand.

"Well, let's have a run down as to what you've asked me throughout our relationship." I grinned, "You've asked me out, you've asked me to be your girlfriend, you've asked me out on multiple dates to which I have happily said yes. You've asked me if I was comfortable with meeting you mom and stepdad, you've asked me if we could move into an apartment and live together, and you've asked me if I wanted to personally see the place that has helped make you into the wonderful man you are who I love dearly. So the only thing left is for you to ask me if I want to marry you."

"…That about sums it up." he said bluntly, boy, can this guy blush!

"So…?" I carried still grinning happily.

"Oh, right!" he exclaimed as he got on one knee, "Uh, Natasha, you have been the greatest thing that's happened to me. I can't imagine my life without you being in it. You are the most wonderful, eccentric-"

"Don't forget downright badass and sexy." I added.

"Yeah, that too. So, Natasha Romanoff," he began, he then pulled out the most beautiful engagement ring I had ever seen. It was a silver band with a sapphire in the center, not to small but not too big either. "Will you marry me?"

"You silly goofball, yes!" I cried. He then held my face as he kissed me tenderly then spun me around as we both laughed. "I'm engaged!" I cheered while Percy just laughed and held me close. I finally found the perfect guy! I found my forever man!

Wait, forever man? That is so lame, why am I thinking that?! Agh, as much as I love this man, he's making me go soft. Oh, well, it'll be worth it as long as I'm with him.


	4. The Well Deserved Miracle

**Hi, guys! Okay, I have good news. Since I like where this story is going and that I have some more ideas planned out for the future, I am going to continue this story and post new chapters that are my own ideas blended with requests that people send to be either via PM or review. If anyone wants something that they want to be included into this, just let me know and I will blend it in the best I can.**

 **So without further delay even though I own nothing aside from the plot, I present to you the newest chapter of M.R.I.F.W.P.Y.K. Okay, that acronym sucked more than I thought it would. Anyway, enjoy!**

Today was just an average day for me. I got out of bed, kissed my beautiful fiancé awake, made breakfast with her, kissed her goodbye and headed my way to work. Since I proposed to Nat on Friday, my students hadn't heard the good news yet, boy were they in for a big surprise.

I have to say, teaching these kids five days a week has helped me reach a very strong decision. Kids around that age are irritating monsters! Don't get me wrong, I love my classes, but when those kids aren't doing as they're told, it's like I'm back in the Fields of Punishment.

Seeing as they're middle schoolers, it'll probably be the best for me to tell them about my engagement until after the lessons are over. Thankfully, my first class wasn't until right before lunch so I had plenty of time to goof off beforehand. When they finally arrived, I was able to get into my ever awesome lesson.

Now, you're probably thinking, "why would a demigod that has gotten expelled from just about every school he went to before High School become a teacher and not something involving his godly parent's domain?"

Well, the thing is, I actually enjoy this sort of thing. Yeah, it would have been easier for me to go into something involving the sea and probably better money, but it just seemed really boring to me. I mean, let's face it, all those animals would have attracted too much attention. All that bowing, and nodding, and following me around would've looked weird.

Not to mention, I felt inspired by Chiron to go into teaching. I can still remember that look of happiness and pride on his face whenever he saw his students struggle or succeed at something. So, my senior year, I got into A+ tutoring for Goode Elementary and finally understood what my old mentor felt. Just being around those kids and helping them and making them smile always put me in a good mood even when my day absolutely sucked.

So, when college came, I worked on getting my degree in teaching and have loved every minute of it. But let's get back to the present.

"Good morning, class." I said kindly to my kids (as I liked to call them to myself).

"Good morning, Mr. Jackson." Most of them replied as they sat down.

"Guess what I've got in store for you today."

"Mythology?" one of my male students joked causing most of the students to either laugh or roll their eyes.

"Very good, Drake, three quarters into the school year and you've finally picked up on that." I retorted playfully, his ears turned bright red while the students laughed. Hey, we're New Yorkers, if you can't take the heat, get out of the burning building.

"Today, we are going to start off with a quick game of trivia before we really get to work." I informed which caused them all to get excited. Trust me, I know how to make things fun. "Who can tell me the name of the Roman Cannibal King that attempted to feed his son to Zeus and Hermes when they tested the mortals if they were worthy to live on the earth?"

It took them a few moments before one of the girls raised her hand. "Yes, Danica?" I asked.

"King Minos?" she answered unsure.

"Nope. King Minos was a Greek King in another myth and time. Anyone else?" No one raised their hand. "Okay, the king in question was Lycon. His house was the second to be visited by Zeus and Hermes. Before they came, the only son of Lycon that wasn't a cannibal pleaded with his father to stop. So, he then killed him and had him butchered before making him into a stew which was served to the two gods.

"They immediately noticed this and turned Lycon and his cannibal sons into wolves that were released into the wild." I explained, "Now, there are some myths that say that they became the first werewolves instead, but let's just stick with the former over the latter for now."

"Mr. Jackson," a girl named Lizzie asked, "Why are the Roman myths pretty much the same as the Greek ones but with different names?"

"Excellent question." I praised, "For a long period of time, Greece was the dominating power of that region. But, Rome soon came along and conquered Greece. Seeing as they toppled the dominating power, the Romans decided to prove that they were superior in every way to the Greeks. They decided to make changes, which were influenced by their victories. They then changed the names of the gods and other major Greek figures as well as change their domains.

"Not only that, but they added many of their own original gods and goddesses to further spread their beliefs. Which reminds me," I added, "Despite what all of you have seen in movies or on T.V., the famous Greek hero and son of Zeus's name was Heracles, not Hercules. Hercules is the Roman version and the only reason that it is used as the Greek name in movies and other things is because a lot of people are not taught the difference and think that Heracles is more of a girl's name seeing as it has Hera in it."

"Oh!" my students exclaimed. As the class continued, lunch was approaching and the kids would soon be leaving. Just as I was about to continue my lesson, there was a knock on the door. I went over to open it and found Natasha on the other side giving me that smile that I loved.

"Hey, baby." she greeted lovingly.

"Uh, hi." I replied, this was a first. "Not that I'm unhappy that you're here, but what are you doing here, Nat?" I asked only to see her hold up a Burger King sack.

"You forgot to make your lunch last night so I got you some instead." she informed.

"Thanks, honey." I replied before I pecked her cheek. Now, anyone would naturally think that if two adults show their affection for each other in front of a room filled with preteens, they would get hassled for it. And we most certainly did.

"Huba huba!" Drake hollered while some of the other kids laughed and whistled at us.

"Alright, alright. That's enough." I said over them. "Okay, guys, seeing as class is just about over and since she's already here, I have something to tell you." I said as I pulled Nat closer to me by the waist. "Everyone, this is Natasha Romanoff, my fiancé. We're getting married."

And that's when the cheering started. Seeing as lunch came next, word spread pretty quick of my engagement. Now, I've always been pretty popular at the school, so naturally, I was congratulated a lot by everyone. After school had ended, I met up with Natasha back home so we could get dinner ready.

"You seem to be pretty popular with those kids, huh?" Natasha asked with a smirk after we ate.

"What can I say? Kids love me." I shrugged, "Hopefully our kids won't be as crazy as they are." For some reason, Nat became very quiet after I said that.

"…So…you want kids?" she asked quietly while washing the dishes.

"Uh, yeah." I replied, "Don't you?"

"More than anything." she whispered as she set the plate she was cleaning down. Seeing that she was clearly upset, I went over to comfort her, but she shrugged my hand away and ran into out bedroom; unless I was mistaken, I saw some tears fall down her face.

I then rushed over to our door only to find it locked. "Nat? Honey, open the door." I pleaded, "Open the door. What's wrong, honey?" I asked. At first I got no response, but she opened the door a few minutes later with tears in her puffy eyes.

"I can't have kids." she said sadly, "The people who trained me made sure that any one of their graduating students could never be held back by a child. I can't give you a baby, Percy." Nat said before bursting into tears.

While this was a sad shock to me, I simply did what I had do to, I just held and soothed the woman I loved. We didn't say anything else for the rest of the night, but as we laid in bed and I stared at the ceiling, a thought popped into my head.

The next day, I decided to make a call to a certain god that I knew. "O, Iris, Goddess of the Rainbow, show me the sun god Apollo." I commanded after creating the Iris Message. When he came into view, I saw Apollo dressed in a golden t-shirt and faded jeans with sandals.

"Hey, Percy!" he exclaimed happily, "How've you been, dude?!"

"Hello, Apollo. I have a question to ask which might lead to me asking you a favor." I informed.

"Alright. Ask away."

"Seeing as you're the god of healing and medicine, how good are you at reversing past medical procedures that mortals claim to be permanent?" I asked.

"Perce, come on. It's me we're talking about. I can reverse anything that a mortal has done like that. What is it?" Apollo asked.

"In the past, my fiancé's uterus was made incapable of carrying children by the people who trained her to be an assassin. I was hoping that you could fix it to where that won't be the issue anymore."

"Hmm," he muttered, "Well, first off, congratulations. Second, I'll be able to reverse the procedure no problem. Just let me know when the two of you want me to do it and I will."

"Thank you, Apollo. You have no idea how much this means to us." I thanked only to see Apollo wave it off.

"Don't worry about it. Anything for you, buddy." he said ending the I.M. Later that day, Nat came home from work and found me grinning at her.

"Hi, baby." she greeted warmly.

"Hello, my wonderful redhead." I greeted back as I slid over to kiss her cheek like I had never before.

"What's gotten into you?" she asked through her giggles.

"Nat, I've got some great news." I informed, hopefully she would be just as happy. Though, there's no telling when it comes to Natasha.

"What?"

"Earlier today, I contacted the Olympian god Apollo and I told him what you told me last night. I asked him if he could reverse it if we wanted to and he said that he could. What you do you say?" I asked.

"…We can have a baby?" she whispered.

"As many as we want if you want to go through with this." It took her a moment to compose herself, and when she did, she gave me the hardest glare I had ever seen.

"Call him already!" she shouted. After Apollo arrived, he used his godly powers to cover his hands in golden light and gently placed them on Natasha's stomach. At first, nothing happened, but that changed when she gasped for breath and clutched her stomach as the light grew.

She then fell to her knees and gained an unreadable look before happily smiling and crying. Without a word, Apollo just smiled at us and vanished.

"We can have a baby." Nat said happily.

"Yeah, we can-hpmh!" Before I could finish, Nat pounced on me and silenced me with her ever soft lips. Seeing as we were already in our bedroom, Natasha took the initiative to rid us of our clothes. Needless to say, she was really happy.

Little did I know, our newly made possible miracle would becoming sooner than we expected or planned.


	5. The Big News and Team's Reaction

**Hello, my awesome readers! Sorry I haven't updated in awhile but I have this chapter up and ready. Fair warning, it's a bit short but that's because the next one will pick up after it's over. In the next chapter, the Avengers will finally confront Percy and not in the most friendly way. But more on that later! As always, I don't own Percy Jackson or the Avengers they belong to their rightful owners. Enjoy and let me know what you think. Oh, and I'll have another A.N. at the end.**

Oh, God, I hope I'm wrong. Brilliant idea, having unprotected sex with your fiancé as soon as you regain the ability to have kids and here I am a month and a half later waiting on a fricking pregnancy test! Thankfully Percy was having parent-teacher conferences today so I had plenty of time to take the test and dispose of the evidence before he got home.

Don't get me wrong, I would love to be a mother especially with Percy's kid(s), but we're still engaged and the wedding is eight months away; not to mention Sally will kill Percy if she finds out that I'm pregnant before the wedding.

Oh, well, at least my relationship with her won't be in jeopardy. Ugh, I still can't believe I'm doing this. This is all Clint's fault! If he hadn't planted this annoying seed of doubt in my head I could be enjoying a glass (or bottle) of vodka right now and be none the wiser.

I told him about what happened last month (he's the only member of the team that knows about us) and being the jerk that he is made a joke about how I could already be pregnant. Stupid archer.

I then heard my phone go off telling me the wait's over. Sigh, moment of truth right here. I looked away and shut my eyes as I picked up the stick. After a few seconds, I took a peak and saw two little lines the set the rest of mine and Percy's lives in motion. I was pregnant.

In all honesty, I was more happy than anything else. But I was still terrified, frazzled and nervous at the same time; and it was only going to get even worse when Percy came home from work in the upcoming hour.

"He's going to faint, I just know it." I said to myself bluntly as I turned on the T.V. After watching a few episodes of Seinfeld, I could hear the tumblers turn on the door and watched as my fiancé barged in looking stressed and exhausted.

"Hi, baby. How were the conferences?" I greeted warmly, his reply as a blank stare as he opened a bottle of beer before plopping in his chair. "That bad, huh?"

"Just a friendly reminder of the typical stereotypes of Manhattan." he replied with fake laughter as he drank.

"Yeah…oh, by the way, I'm pregnant." I informed bluntly while smiling. As I said this, Percy choked on the beer in his mouth and let the rest in the bottle pour out onto his face and chest with wide eyes.

At first he said nothing, he then glanced at the bottle before scoffing at it and chucking it out the window. "Well," he chuckled, "Never drinking that stuff again! Now, what was is you said again, babe?"

"I'm pregnant." I repeated still smiling. If I were betting money on his reaction, I would've won because Percy did exactly as I said earlier: he fainted. "Sigh, your daddy certainly is goofball, huh?" I asked rubbing my still flat stomach. I then walked over to him and helped Percy to the couch while I watched the rest of my shows.

About an hour later, Percy came to and found his head resting on my lap as I smiled at him. "Sleep well, Daddy?" I teased.

"You-you mean we're really?" he asked as I nodded, he then threw his arms around me and kissed me repeatedly while I giggled (something I rarely do). After that, Percy pressed his head against my waist and took in the feeling of our baby. "What'd you think it'll be?" he asked.

"Already thinking about that, huh? An hour ago you were choking on beer and passing out at this." I teased.

"For my sake and sanity, I hope you're not gonna be as much as a smart mouth as your mommy. But hopefully you'll be just as smart and pretty." Percy cooed.

"What, you think it'll be a girl?" I asked.

"Doesn't matter, as long as I get to spoil them rotten and never let 'em go." he replied as he continued to snuggle into my waist.

"Yeah…I wonder how your mom and my friends are gonna react when they find out you knocked me up before the wedding." I added slyly as I burst his bubble.

"…I just had to throw out the last beer before finishing it, didn't I?" he mumbled bluntly while I giggled again. The next morning after breakfast, Percy looked completely nervous; probably because of that little joke I made the night before.

"Well, after today, our kid probably won't be raised with their father in their life." he informed bluntly.

"Going to tell your mother?" I asked knowing the answer.

"Yep…I don't want to go back to the underworld!" Percy cried, "It's cold, dark, and creepy and Persephone always flirts with me to make Hades jealous!"

"What?!" I asked hotly.

"Oh, come on, it's not like she can do it with Nico." he defended.

"Why is that again?"

"He's gay and in a relationship."

"Right. I better tell the team about us too." I added.

"Wait a minute," Percy halted, "You mean you haven't told your friends about me yet?"

"No…Clint knows." I replied slightly embarrassed.

"Oh, Clint knows! Oh, that's great, so that means I might just have Iron Man, Captain America, The Hulk, and Thor the god from another pantheon who just might get the gods of mine on my back and want to incinerate me with their true forms even more show up and attack me on account that I proposed to their sexy and only female teammate and knocked her up when all my weapons can only kill monsters." he ranted with a fake smile, "Boy, am I screwed!"

"Oh, don't be so dramatic, Percy." I waved off as I made my way to the door. "Love you, try not to get yourself killed by your mother!"

"You're not making me feel any better about this, Natasha!" he shouted back. Once I got to the tower, I found the boys sitting at the bar enjoying coffee.

"Morning, boys." I greeted.

"Good morning, Natasha." Clint greeted, "So…yes or no?" he asked me quietly.

"Yes." I grinned back.

"Really?" he asked again as I nodded, "Come here." he said pulling me into a hug.

"What's it going?" Tony asked.

"Well, guys, I have some big news. I'm getting married." I informed. Now normally I wouldn't have told any of them aside from Clint this, but after everything we've been through I feel that I can trust them. But mostly because if I don't tell them this and they question who the father is when my bump starts showing, they'll want to kill Percy even more than they will when I tell them.

"Wow, congrats, you two." Tony praised as he raised his mug to me and Clint. I know they don't know that he's married and has kids and all, but why does he assume we're together?

"Um, Tony, we're not a couple; just friends." I corrected.

"Oh, sorry, Cap, didn't mean to mix you guys up." Tony apologized to the now blushing Steve.

"Not him either, Stark." I replied flatly.

"Banner?" he asked.

"No." we both replied.

"Thor?"

"No."

"…Me?" he asked.

"No! I'm not getting married to anyone on the team or even involved with S.H.E.I.L.D.! He's a middle school mythology teacher here in town named Percy Jackson." I shot back.

"You're marrying a mythology teacher?" Steve asked in disbelief.

"What? I think nerds are hot. And trust me, he is." I replied trying not to drool. Sue me, I'm a woman.

"Percy Jackson," Bruce muttered, "Why do I feel like I've heard that name before?" he asked before Tony snapped his fingers.

"Wasn't he that kid that blew up the St. Louis Arch and was involved with those terrorists twelve years ago?"

"Yes, but he was forced into that and proved innocent." I lied dryly. Last thing I expected when I found out about that was that the terrorist was really the god of war.

"Oh, he's done more than that, my friends." Thor corrected proudly. It was at that moment that I realized a battle loving god like Thor was sure to have heard about all the crazy crap that Percy did as a teenager. "He-"

I quickly cut Thor off by glaring at him and dragging my finger across my neck and pointing at him. "Never mind." he said sheepishly.

"And uh, there's something else that I need to tell all of you." I said hesitantly.

"And what's that?" Bruce asked.

"…We're gonna have a baby." At that moment, they all dropped their glasses and let them shatter on the floor.

"Our little girl!" Tony wailed jokingly.

"Shut up, Tony."

"So, uh," Steve said nervously, "How long have you two been seeing each other?"

"About two years now. We met in a coffee shop a little while before the Chirtauri and having been living together for a little over a year. He actually proposed to me a few months ago and I just found out about the baby yesterday." I explained.

"You actually managed to keep this a secret from us for so long-what am I saying, of course you did." Bruce said answering his own question.

"Okay, my question for all of you is, you're all not gonna go and hunt him down and give him your overprotective friends/older brother figures threat are you?" I asked.

"I'll drive." Tony offered confirming their answer.

"Guys, don't. There's no reason for you to do that. Besides, he's a middle school filled with kids, you can't just go and attack him there." I argued, but my words fell to the deaf ears of my teammates. See, my issue with this is that Percy is actually capable of holding his own against them; but that meant revealing his powers to them.

 **Now, regarding the baby, what would you guys like for it to be? I'm not exactly sure how to set up polls just yet and quite frankly, I don't feel like doing it, so I'll just be going off of what your reviews/PMs say. They're just going to have one baby so twins and triplets are out. All I would like as feedback would be the gender, name and appearance. Let me know and I'll put your options down and see if I can make them awesome! Thanks!**


	6. The Epic Battle-Not!

**Hello, all my wonderful and awesome readers! Sorry I took so long but I've been having a bit of a dry spell with creativity lately. But not anymore! Before I get on with the story and put the disclaimer, to the reader who left the review about what I said about Percy fishing, if you've ever read The Last Olympian and paid attention, Poseidon was fishing towards the end and there's a little thing in the world of fishing known as "Catch and Release!" So to quote your rude conclusion, Dur! And for the reader who mentioned Natasha's slowed aging, it's not going to exist in this story. So anyway, Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or the Avengers (sadly). Enjoy and there will be another A.N. at the end.**

"YOU DID WHAT?!" my mom shouted at the top of her lungs in her apartment. Yeah, I told her, after school got out I went straight to her place. I had hoped my little sister Sophie was going to be there so I could use her as a shield (best brother ever, right?), but I forgot that my school lets out students earlier than hers. Lucky me.

"Sally, it was bound to happen eventually." Paul my step-dad reasoned. I don't see why she's acting like this, when she was pregnant with me she wasn't even in a steady relationship with my dad let alone engaged to him.

"Yeah, after the wedding!" Mom shot back, "This was the one aspect of me I didn't want him to take after!"

"Well, at least she's not in denial." I thought bluntly, "Mom, I know that this is happening sooner than any of us thought, but there's a reason behind all of this." I reasoned.

"And that reason would be…"

"Well, when Nat finished her training as a Russian assassin, they made it to where she couldn't have kids." I informed, hearing this, my parents' expressions became shocked. "After she told me this, I called up Apollo and asked him if he could reverse it. Obviously, he did and Nat got so excited we…well…you know."

"Yeah, we got it." Mom dismissed with a blush, man this was awkward! "Sigh, well, as long as the three of you are happy, then I've got nothing to worry about." she said before pulling me into a hug and kissing my cheek.

"Thanks, Mom."

"So, what do you think it'll be?" she asked.

"I say a girl, but a bunch of my friends are saying either way. Though for some reason, some of them are wanting it to be twins. Pft, like that'll happen!" I replied. As we were having this discussion, I heard the front door open and heard my eight year-old sister come in.

"Mom, Dad, I'm home!" Sophie called.

"In here, sweetie." Paul hollered.

"Hi, Sophie." I greeted, at the sight of me, my adorable little sister's face lit up.

"Bubby!" she cried while jumping on me and hugging me tight.

"How's my favorite little sis?" I asked.

"Good, but I'm your only little sister." Sophie reminded.

"As far as I know." I thought bluntly while I actually said, "All the more reason for you to be my favorite. Oh, by the way, guess what, Soph."

"What?"

"You're going to be an auntie, yay!" I cheered as she did too.

"Awesome!"

"Yeah, so anything exciting happen to you lately?"

"Yeah, yeah, you'll never guess who I saw on the way here!"

"Who, Sophie?" Mom asked while I took a sip of water.

"I saw the Avengers by Percy's place!"

Cue the spit take! "They're after me!" I shouted in my head.

"Percy?" Mom asked in concern.

"Uh, I just remembered that I need to get something at the store. See you guys later, bye!" I said nervously as I left the apartment. On my way back home, I spotted the quintet of superheroes waiting just outside the building dressed like civilians. Tony Stark spotted me and alerted his teammates who looked ready for a fight.

Believe it or not, I was excited for this, so much I put in my headphones and listened to some music perfect for this: Through the Fire and Flames by Dragonforce. Hey, it's better than that hip-hop crap and gibberish known as rap. And remember, rap with a "c" added is crap.

I then noticed that it was Captain America who decided to confront me. Now I never liked the guy after all those stories Natasha told me when the two of them worked together on missions for S.H.I.E.L.D. Why? Because he reminded me too much of that jack-wagon Heracles thinking just because he took some super steroids and fought in WWII after being a stage pansy he do whatever the hell he wanted.

So I used my powers to cause the nearest fire hydrant to burst and smack him right in the face which sent him back to his pals after I used a mist controlling trick Chiron taught me to convince all the mortals to leave. "Now we can either make this simple and the five of you guys can go home dry, or things get complicated and you'll be as wet as the star spangled man with a plan here." I offered.

Seeing as I had my music blasting, I couldn't hear them but I could read their lips. I think Stark said something like, "Okay, I never really paid attention in school, but I don't think most teachers can do that." Mortals, right?

I bet now you're thinking we're about to duke it out and destroy most of Manhattan again (speaking on behalf for all of us) right? Well, I guess the fates had enough of that because just as I got pumped up with my awesome music, I feel a sharp pain on the back of my head which knocks out my buds only to hear the sweet, soft, demonic, angry voice of my lovely fiancé.

"THERE'S NO WAY IN HELL I'M LETTING ANY OF YOU FIGHT HERE AGAIN!" Natasha shouted at the top of her lungs. "Now you five are going to go back to the tower and stay there until I say you can leave," she yelled before glaring at me, "And you are going to come inside with me and help me pick out baby names and if I ever catch any of you even thinking about fighting each other I will stick live machine guns up all of your asses! Got it?!"

"Yes, ma'am!" we all shouted in fear before she literally dragged me by the collar to our apartment. As night fell and we laid in bed looking over the listed names on our tablets, we discussed our options.

"Okay, so if a boy how about Liam?" Natasha asked.

"Maybe, Liam Jackson kinda has a nice ring to it. What about Alec?" I asked.

"I could see it as Alec Liam Jackson or Liam Alec Jackson." Nat shrugged, "And to answer your question earlier, I would only go with Axel if he didn't have my hair."

"What you don't our son to come off as a videogame character?" I asked while we laughed, "Alright, just in case it's a girl, which I think it will be, what do you think about Vivian?"

"I guess, I mean it sounds cute and all but what were those other names we picked?"

"Uh, Cara, we thought of Zoe after my friend. Um, Alyssa, Allison- we were gonna go with Allie for the nickname either way right? And…Rochelle. Oh, and if it's a boy we could go with that Russian name you liked.

"You mean Taras? You know that was the name of another son of Poseidon, right babe?" she asked.

"…I know that now." I mumbled causing Nat to giggle and kiss my cheek.

"Alright, how about this? If it's a boy, we go with Alec Liam and if it's a girl Allison 'Allie' Rochelle."

"Works for me. But I say we keep an open mind for more boy names for a while." I suggested.

"Yeah, alright. Oh, by the way, you think we should know in advance when we go to the ultrasound in a few months?" Nat asked.

"Hard to say because I'd like to be surprised when our little bundle's born, but you and I hate the color yellow and I really don't want to walk into a gender neutral room where the color is almost the same shade as pee." I joked while Nat laughed again while swatting my arm.

"Jeez, this kid better not have your sense of humor."

"One can only hope." I joked as we turned our lamps off, "Night, babe." I say to her with a kiss.

"Night, love you." Natasha replied.

"Love you too. And I love you too, baby." I cooed as I kissed her stomach and fell into the realm of Morpheus. "I still can't believe I'm gonna be a daddy!" I cheered in my head.

 **Okay, in case no one picked up on that last conversation, that was a hint and secret message for anyone else who had ideas for boy names. That being said, I have made my decision on the name and gender. I've already contacted the winner and I have asked them not to reveal themselves yet. So if I didn't PM you saying that you won, sorry better luck with the next kid. But if anyone wants to come up with middle names you're welcome to post it, I've only decided on the first name.**

 **And yes I know the whole anticipation with fighting the Avengers was stupid but fight scenes are not really my specialty when I don't plan them out with music to back it up. But I will make sure that this story stays as fluffed up as a feather goose down pillow found in Hawaiian Spas. One last thing before I finish this, the first one able to make the connection to the character hint I made, I will make a chapter for them based on their own idea as long as it's appropriate. Thanks bye!**


	7. There's No World Like The Avengers'

**I'm back! Sorry it took me forever to post this but things have been busy and inspiration has been lacking. This one's a bit shorter and you'll want to listen to a specific song on youtube when it starts and there will be another A.N. at the end with very important details regarding this story. Oh, and before I get to the disclaimer, I just wanted to say to all my followers and everyone who's favorited this story thank you so much you guys are the best it really makes my day when I get an email saying that you've followed/favorited this story and occasionally me.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters they belong to Marvel and Rick Riordan and the music belongs to Studio C. Enjoy!**

You know how in some of those cheesy T.V. sitcoms, all of the pregnant women are either overly happy or overly cranky? Well, I for one am ever so lucky enough to experience both of these and every other emotion imaginable in swirling maelstrom of hormones! The fricking miracle of life, right?!

Ah well, I guess in the long run I can't really complain that much, and when I do I can easily do whenever I want around Percy just to screw with him. Serves him right after what he did last week, the jerk.

It was Saturday morning and I found my dear fiancé laughing at something he was watching on his tablet. "Watchya laughing at, honey?" I asked sweetly, the morning sickness hadn't started 'til the next day so I was actually enjoying it. As soon as I asked him, Percy froze up and hid the tablet behind his back.

"Uh, nothing, babe." he waved off nervously.

"Come on-nn, show me." I whined teasingly while I climbed on him to try and grab the tablet.

"No, think of the baby!" Percy screamed in fear.

"This'll build its character for the future." I retorted smirking, after flailing my arms reaching for the dang thing I finally yanked it out of his hands and pressed play on the video. It lasted for 3½ minutes and once it was over, I gave Percy the most sweetest yet most malicious grins that I had ever given. "Puddin, why were you watching this?" I asked in an overly sweet tone.

"Uh, my friend Leo sent me the link this morning and I checked it out." he said sheepishly.

"I see. Welp, I'm off to work." I cheerfully informed.

"…You're going to show the other Avengers, aren't you?" he deadpanned.

"You betchya!" I cheered as I slammed the door shut.

 **(Cue Avengers by Studio C)**

 **"** **Let me show you a place where everything's wonderful."**

 _"_ _Where we never lose a girlfriend."_

 **"** **Where you got to be hot if you want to fight crime."**

 _"_ _My hair. My abs."_

 **"** **Sometimes life gets dangerous when there's a new bad guy. But we're not scared and I'll tell you why."**

 _"_ _Jarvis, drop a beat."_

Then the music started to play while the five of us watched the video on the T.V. in front of us. "As you can see, our propaganda has taken a turn for the worst." I informed as my fellow Avengers said nothing.

"…This worse than those movies they made about us!" Clint exclaimed.

"No, I thought the movies were pretty good." Tony disagreed, "The kid shows, however, were terrible."

"Am I being played by a woman?!" Thor shouted.

 **"'** **Cause there's no world like the Avengers' where everything's alright. You know the bad guy the moment you see him, always a man and always white."**

 _"_ _That offends me!"_

 **"** **When Justice League comes 'round, we know we'll be preferred, 'cause there's no place as perfect as the Avengers world."**

"It's kinda sad that that slightly racist comment was true, huh?" Steve asked as we all nodded and continued watching.

 **"** **Let me show you a world that's always appropriate."**

 **** _"'_ _Cause I got my special stretchy pants!"_

"Not funny!" Bruce shouted.

 **"** **Where the only romance how is only one dance."**

 _"_ _And he doesn't even get it."_

"Hey!" Steve bellowed.

 **"** **Where guys with goatees are friendly and science geeks are buff. No one needs a secret identity, except Black Widow who did some bad stuff."**

 _"_ _Shh."_

 **"'** **Cause there's no world like the Avengers', where there's not much to avenge. Where radiation poisoning is a good thing and your wounds are magically mend! The world may pick on heroes you've never heard 'cause no one else turns up profit like the Avengers world."**

"This better be more focused on making fun of those movies than us." Steve growled bitterly.

"Who in their right mind comes up with such nonsense?!" Thor asked.

"Oh, God, Natasha's starting to rap!" Tony announced happily.

 **"** **Welcome to a world of civilians who're all in mortal danger but you never really see any die. A world where Tony Stark created Ultron because things are so perfect we gotta make our on bad guy."**

"My bad." he apologized.

 **"** **And yes, there's some problems with S.H.I.E.L.D."**

 **** _"_ _Not this shield."_

 **** **"** **But there cover ups are sloppier than what's beneath this patch."**

 _"_ _Gross!"_

 **** **"** **So feast your eyes on a world so groovy that a female superhero can get her own movie.** ** _Guys, come on, you all have your own."_**

"I don't!" Clint pointed out.

 **"'** **Cause there's no world like the Avengers' where no one's really dead, we've brought back Bucky Barnes, Colson, Loki, and Fury and fans don't feel mislead! And this movie's not out but we've all signed for a third, so you can bet no one's dying in the Avengers' world. 'Cause you can bet nobody's dying in the Avengers' world!"**

Silence filled the room after the video was finished. The guys just went back to having their jaws practically touch the floor while I nodded my head in agreement. "…That was bad." said Thor bluntly.

"And I actually follow Studio C on YouTube regularly!" Tony wailed.

"They made this video a year ago and you're just now seeing it after following it regularly?!" Clint asked.

"I didn't say it wasn't recent." defended Tony.

"Your fiancé actually watched this?" Steve asked me.

"Apparently, his friend Leo sent it to him and from what I've gathered and after watching this video, he's a mischievous dick." I said flatly.

"Hear hear." they chorused.

 **Was this a blunt way to end this chapter? Yeah, but this a romantic comedy story so that's to be expected. Speaking of which, I have good news for everyone. Manhattan Really Is Filled With People You Know is now officially a drabble story! That's right, you guys can now post ideas for all the upcoming chapters and I'll write them for you! All I ask is that you follow these simple rules.**

 **1\. The requests follow along the timeline in order meaning no jumping past important events like the pregnancy or the wedding or bouncing around their kids' childhoods.**

 **2\. Please allow me time to post other requests before writing up any sequels to one of yours or someone else's requests.**

 **3\. Keep them focused on either Percy, Natasha, their future children or all of the previous.**

 **4\. If you would like a character death please let me know if the situation is a dream and they're actually still alive and don't ask me to bring them back. I can do where Percy comes across them if he ever visits the Underworld but that's as far as I can go without not making any sense.**

 **5\. Please do not request any lemons of any kind. At most, I'll make someone make a joke about implied sex but that's it.**

 **Everything else as long as its appropriate is allowed and I will post them as often as I can. Oh, and sorry about that dis on Rogers in the previous chapter. My mind was set on how I wrote him in an old story I wrote where he was an arrogant jerk that had a crush on Natasha who is the long lost wife of my OC.**

 **So anywho, I hoped you guys found this chapter funny and I hope that some of you will come up with great ideas that I can write for you. Oh, and if this is the first time you've seen a Studio C video, I suggest you look up more these guys are hilarious! My advice, start with Scott Sterling or Poker Face or any of the Shoulder Angel/Devil videos or the Star Wars ones involving Darth Sideous. Until next time!**


	8. Picking out a Cradle

**Hi. I'm reeeeeaaaalllllyyy sorry that I haven't updated in a while. I've been busy with the Competitive One Act play that I'm in. Though we did really good yesterday at districts, we're going to state! And I've been working on my Kingdom Hearts fic too as well as working with another author as their beta reader so that took some time. But I'm back and I'll be focusing on this story for awhile now! This chapter's a bit short but I think you'll like it.**

 **Oh, and one more thing that I want everyone to know. If anyone has read frostbite440's new story and isn't fond of the fact that he heavily based his first chapter off of mine for this story, I want you to know that he/she and I have already discussed this and I'm fine with what he/she's posted. Just wanted to clear that up because this one guy went a little overboard with how he felt about that and used a word that should not have been typed. And dude, if you're reading this, tone it down on the ranting a bit, thanks for sticking up for me and all, but let's try and keep it a bit cleaner if it happens again.**

 **That being said, if it does happen again where he/she writes a chapter that's a lot like the ones I've posted without my permission or consent, and frostbite440, if you're reading this pay attention, while I won't be able to physically harm you (not that I would even though I probably could) and I'm not petty enough to waste my time verbally assaulting you, just know that if you ever do that again, it will tremendously hurt your credibility and your reputation.**

 **And while I'd like to read your story, I'd like to see some originality. Just keep that in mind.**

 **Anyway, hope you all enjoy and once again, I'm sorry this took so long. Oh, and I don't own Percy Jackson or the Avengers.**

As of lately, Natasha has been growing more and more emotional due to the baby. Sometimes she's really happy over nothing (which I like), and other times she's just sobbing over little things she normally wouldn't care about; and don't even get me started on what she's like when anger takes over. Believe me, I had it bad enough before the hormones kicked in when she got mad at me over the music video.

One thing's for certain, she's really getting excited about decorating the baby's room at camp. Yep, won't be long now before we move into our new home in New Athens, the kid's gonna love it there always sunny and one Hades of a playground. It's a nice big house with a big open yard for them to play and a dog house the size of a barn for that loveable, slobbering hellhound of mine. Oh, don't worry, she's really gentle around kids and can even shrink herself down to a puppy's size thanks to her new collar courtesy of the Hecate cabin.

Thing is though, I don't want everything in the baby's room to come straight from the store, you know? I've been planning on building something like a rocking chair or the baby's crib or just something that daddy made. Unfortunately, I want it to be "demigod special." So, seeing as I can't build squat, I called up Leo and Tony (me and the Avengers are friends now, kinda) and the agreed to help me build the crib. Which brings me to where I am today.

Right now, we're in Tony's lab at the Avengers' tower brainstorming the perfect crib for the upcoming little one. "I say we make it bronze with an automatic bottle warming system and self-drying bedding whenever the baby wets itself." Leo offered.

"Hmm, sounds good, but we'd have to find a way to keep it from over-heating." Tony reminded.

"Uh, is that safe?" I asked in concern, "And does it have to be bronze, what if when the baby starts crawling and bumps their head against it?"

"Ah, you worry too much, man." waved off Leo.

"No, I worry the right amount considering that if our baby gets hurt because of anything the two of you made the I approved, my wife the assassin will mutilate me." I retorted.

"Good point."

"What about one where it has built in speakers that plays a loop playlist of lullabies that turns on every time the baby is put into the crib and gradually quiets down as it falls asleep?" Tony suggested.

"Well, it sounds cool and all, but Natasha's been saying that she's wanting to actually sing the baby to sleep herself." I replied, I know I sound picky, but if you ever marry someone like Natasha you'll see why I am giving into her demands that will cost me dearly if I don't. And no, I am not a pushover! I'm just trying to get something special for my family.

"Okay, how about this," Leo offered, "We each make a crib and you can decide the winner."

"Well, I guess-"

"Let the crib off commence!" Tony cheered as they went to work.

"…One of them is going to explode I just know it." I deadpanned.

Two hours later, I examined their…"master pieces" staring with Tony's. "Presenting, the soon-to-be little baby Jackson's first crib, an original Tony Stark work of art, the March 1 Cradle." he announced as he revealed a beautiful marble colored crib. To me, it basically screamed Victorian era. The bars had these nice marble colored, wavy "S"s. It even had this awesome backboard was tall and curved in the back and had an awesome carved in mural of the sky with a bunch of clouds over the sea.

"Oh, wow!" I gasped at the crib, "Tony, dude, this is amazing."

"Yeah, it even has a surround-sound system that plays relaxing music that you can control like I suggested earlier and has a built in baby-monitor that's 100% un-hackable and can even hook up to blue-tooth for whenever you or the missus step out and want to say goodnight over the phone."

"Yeah, yeah, it's all nice if you like that fancy-shmancy stuff." Leo teased as he leaned on his tarp covered crib, "But I've known Percy for years and I know that if you're gonna own something, you gotta own something badass and Moi knows how to make things badass." He then pulled off the tarp and revealed his crib.

It was bronze like he wanted and shined like the stars were imbedded into it. It even had these two robotic hands on the back wearing white cushioned gloves and what seemed to be a stereo system and sound measurer on the sides. "Ta-da!" Leo announced, "Say hello to the most bad ass crib you've ever seen!"

"Eh, I've seen bad assier." Tony waved off.

"Oh, yeah?! Well, you'll be changing your tune after this quick demo, Iron Man." Leo retorted as he whipped out a remote. With just the push of a single button, the whole thing exploded. Seriously, it was like something you would see in an old cartoon.

"Yeah, after that little demonstration, I'm really tweeting a different tune. Like changing from a robin to a canary." Tony mocked, "So, Mr. Jackson, I believe this makes me the winner?"

"Looks like it. Better luck next time, Leo." Percy shrugged, "Phew, at least I won't have to tell Nat that the guy who showed me that Studio C video made our baby's crib."

"THAT WAS YOU?!" Tony shouted.

"Dude!" Leo cried looking betrayed.

"My bad."


	9. Redhead Avenger vs Demigodess of War

**Hi, everybody! Sorry this one took awhile, but see the reason is...nobody has been sending me requests lately aside from the one who asked for this! Come on, guys, I can't make a monument without stone and I can't make stone without mud and straw. I'll take anything you guys throw at me as long as they follow the rules that I set up-and yes, there can be ones where its just friendship moments between the Avengers or campers with our beloved couple.**

 **Beehoney1, this one's for you, I hope you like it. Beehoney1 asked for Natasha having a little brawl with Clarisse. Oh, and for the reader who asked for the Avengers learning about Percy's past, I'll get to work on that one next. Sorry it's taking so long.**

 **So, without further delay, here is the latest chapter, oh, and I don't own Percy Jackson or the Avengers all rights go to their respective creators. Enjoy!**

"Okay, so we're gonna connect the baby's room to ours here, and another entrance from the hallway. What'd you think, babe?" I asked Percy; we're currently standing in our unfinished house at New Athens. Just another week and we'll have our new home. Oh, the baby's gonna love it!

Lately, I've been trying to get to know some of Percy's friends a bit better. Annabeth is still a bit shy around me; she's actually a very nice girl, the only problem is that I think she misses being in a relationship like what she had with Percy more than being with him himself.

"Yeah, I think that'll be good." he nodded, "Won't be long before all three of us will be living here."

"Hmm-hm." I replied as he pulled me into a hug, "Hey, why don't we go out for a walk?"

"Sure, why not?"

Another plus in living here at camp, always sunny and no unwanted rain. Take that, umbrella junkies! As we walked past the cabins, I spotted the ever brilliant yet shy Annabeth Chase. I will break this girl, she's the only woman in this damn place that can give me some extra dirt I can use against Percy!

"Hey, Ann!" I called out waving at her.

"Uh, hey, guys." she waved back sheepishly, "How's it going?"

"Not bad, just out for a walk; you?"

"Same I guess." she shrugged, "Oh yeah, Natasha, Clarisse is looking for you."

"Me? Why?"

"Something about a half-assed fighter in need of a reminder who's better." Annabeth replied, "Typical Clarisse wanting to fight someone over nothing."

"Well, it's not going to happen, right?" Percy asked stepping in, "Nat's pregnant, so fighting someone that loves to play dirty like Clarisse is out of the question…right?" he asked hopefully; but as he said this, my Russian blood started to boil and the next thing I knew, I was walking over to the Ares cabin looking for Rosie the Riveter's knockoff.

And as luck would have it, she was sitting there on the porch with her five year-old son playing with him. Oh, I'm going to enjoy kicking that woman's ass in front of her son so much!

"Oh, Clarisse!" I called out sweetly, "What's this I hear about you putting me in my place like I'm some sort of lousy fighter?" I asked; okay, I was going to quote her at first, but I don't like cussing in front of little kids. Hey, I've got morals too, ya know.

"Baby, why don't you go inside for a minute, Mommy's gonna have a little chat." Clarisse said to her kid.

"Kay." he said before kissing her cheek and going inside.

"Alright, gingersnap," Clarisse addressed as she popped her neck and dusted off her apron, "How do you want to go at this?"

"Quick and painless-well, for me at least; you on the other hand, I'll make it quick. Yeah, quick…but painful."

"Just try it, mortal." Once she said that, she rushed at me and tried to swing at me. Now luckily, my bump isn't too big so it didn't get in my way. As soon as Clarisse got close enough, I grabbed her arm, pulled her over my head, used my free hand to push her stomach, and finally slam her on the ground like the total boss that I am.

Half-ass? More like badass, bitch.

"Learned your lesson?" I asked as she was on the ground.

"Yeah," confessed the defeated demigod.

"Natasha!" Percy shouted; great, I pissed him off.

"Coming, Shnookums!" I called back, boy, am I in for it now.

 **Again, if you guys want more, tell me what you would like.**


End file.
